Just a Big Puppy
by Blind Fool
Summary: Sesshomaru has fallen ill and his castle is in panic! Kagome steps up for the challenge of healing Sesshomaru. Along the way she finds out he's nothing but a big puppy. (STARTED UP!Because I wrote it a year ago there have been changes made. For those that have already read this story I recomend you re-read it! Don't worry the consept of the story is the same. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)
1. To The West

A/N: Alright I know I have another story going on right now but soooo many stories have been popping up in my head especially when I draw, which is how this story came to be. I hope you enjoy the story, oh and if I ever get to it I'll post up my drawings up on dokuga where you can find my stories as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: To The West!<span>**

Jakken left the castle as fast as his little toad feet could take him. His destination being none other than the Forest of InuYasha,"_She_ is our last hope, even though she is nothing but a filthy human wench." He grumbled to himself,"But I will go to the ends of the Earth to find help for Lord Sesshomaru." he squawked with admiration shinning in his bulbous yellow eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Kagome reached to InuYasha as he heaved her up into the tree they were currently occupying. InuYasha reluctantly handed over a cup of ramen to her as they sat in companionable silence. Since the destruction of Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome had come to terms with their relationship. After many awkward attempts at love and romance they had come to the conclusion that maybe the future they had once seen together was wrong. It seemed that without evil demons and constant kidnapping Kagome and InuYasha didn't have much else going for them. It was because of the fact that they had to take so much care of each other that they had felt the feelings that they felt back then. Now...well now it was...well weird. So now they came to the conclusion that the love they felt for each other was not the love of lovers but of siblings.

Sango and Miroku, on the other hand, did love each other and had gotten married shortly after Naraku's defeat. Together they took in Kohaku and helped him recover from the terrible crimes he had committed under Naraku's influence. InuYasha had taken up officially training Shippo until it was time to send him to a Kitsune School. It was saddening to know that little Shippo would embark on his own adventure with new friends when the time came for him to leave, but everyone knew he would return to them. They were family after all, and what kind of son would Shippo be to not visit his own mother! When InuYasha wasn't training Shippo, he was patrolling the village or helping Kaede with errands. As for Kagome, she had taken up training to become a miko. It had been decided that she would take the responsibly of being the village miko when Kaede passed. After hunting for jewel shards, fighting evil hoards of demons, and having to defend herself from potential threats on a daily basis it was safe to say she was well trained in the field of a warrior miko. Too bad she lacked in the basics that every other miko was familiar with.

It took a little over a year to find out that the well allowed access to the future for a limited time, that time being a mere two days. Kagome giggled at the memory that flooded to her mind at the thought. She and InuYasha had taken turns jumping in and out of the well for days to figure out how much time the well was open. After two months of jumping they were finally able to confirm that the well only opened for the last two days of the month. After so much jumping it was safe to say that Kagome had the legs of a track star.

Kagome swung her legs happily as a gentle breeze swept through the forest. It was a normal day, just like any other day and they didn't expect it to be any different from the rest. Too bad they weren't normal people, and normal days involved complete and total chaos to be unleashed upon their already hectic lives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"InuYasha! Lady Kagome! There are demons in the village and they demand the presence of Lady Kagome!" shouted a villager frantically as he approached the treeline.

The two turned to each other and nodded. Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back without a second thought, before they sped of through the trees and into the village.

Just as InuYasha's clawed feet touched the ground a rather loud growl resonated from deep within his chest. He shoved Kagome behind him in a protective manner before unleashing Tetsusaiga from its rusty sheath. "Alright where's the bastard!" hissed InuYasha.

Jaken scurried forward from the rather large group of demons that were there to escort Jakken and hopefully soon with company. "Oh it's terrible L-Lord Sesshomaru he- he- he-"

"Out with it already!" shouted InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshmaru has fallen ill!" he shouted dramatically,"We have searched and hired the best healers in Japan b-but all are too fearful of their fate should they f-fail! Please, oh please, this humble Jakken begs that the m-miko come to the palace of the west!" Jakken had thrown himself at Kagome's feet and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but InuYasha beat her to it,"There ain't no way I'm letting you take Kagome to heal that bastard! He had it comin' to him anyways!" InuYasha said as he picked up a blubbering Jakken from the collar of his brown haori.

"B-But the miko is our last hope!" he squawked as he thrashed about violently,"Please! Why not view it as the f-favor for helping in the demise of Naraku."

InuYasha and Jakken continued to argue back and forth while Kagome began to contemplate the new offer. Glancing at InuYasha for a minute then at Jakken she finally threw two miko charged rocks at their heads."Would you guys stop fighting for a sec! Geez! Look InuYasha he was asking _me_ not _you_, so this is a decision for _me _make." she growled, then changing to a more serious tone she walked towards the two. "It's time for you to stop fighting my battles for me InuYasha. I think that this is a battle I should face head on..." she said as she carefully removed Jakken from InuYasha's deadly grasp.

"No. Look Kagome, Sesshomaru is a taiyoukai and I know for a fact that he'll make it through it. Don't like to admit it, but that damned dog is too strong to die from something as dumb as an illness...Plus I'm gonna be the one that kills him not some stupid disease." he proclaimed.

"Specifically why I think I should go! He's a taiyoukai, I don't think he's supposed to get sick! It must be pretty serious, I'm going." she said in a stern voice. She looked down at a teary eyed Jakken,"I'll be right back I just have to get my supplies." she turned to InuYasha expecting him to carry her back to her hut, but obviously he had other plans.

"I ain't takin ya!" he huffed and turned his back on her. She growled in irritation and grabbed InuYasha by his ear and dragged him a little farther away from everyone. "What the hell d-"

"Look InuYasha I don't want to go to see that egotistical, jerk either, but we do owe him for helping during the battle with Naraku. Its the least we could do. If I can't heal him then oh well I'll just come home and continue life, plus if he were to die who do you think is going to have to step up and run the Western lands for him!" she growled in his ear.

InuYasha looked away,"I don't care what they say I ain't steppin up to deal with all the political shit!" he retorted.

"Exactly! Which would mean that the other lords would have a big stupid war to see who gets his lands! And frankly, InuYasha, that's not what we need after we just freed the world of Naraku." she said glaring at him. "Look I'm doing this for you, stop being stubborn and let me go!" Kagome stepped back and smiled lightheartedly,"Plus...I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

InuYasha sighed in defeat and let Kagome climb onto his back. "I'll be right back!" she shouted behind her as they descended into the air jumping from treetop to treetop.

Once they landed in front of Kaede's hut Kagome sprinted inside and gathered whatever material she thought would be helpful along the way. She dug out her good ol' yellow monstrosity of a backpack and dusted it off. She packed in random items from the small vanity that InuYasha had built for her, stating that all her crap was just lying around and making the place look a wreck. She finally placed the herbs at the very top and carefully clipped it shut. bending over she wrung her arms into the straps and somehow managed to lift the giant pack without toppling over.

After giving a quick farewell to Kaede, Kagome stepped out of the hut and was met with the sight of an orange fur ball hurling towards her. Kagome laughed as she caught Shippo and cradled him in her arms lovingly. "Can I come? Please, please, please!" he begged with large watery eyes.

"I'm sorry hun, but I don't want you to catch whatever Sesshomaru has." she said sweetly.

"But mommm!" he whined.

"Shippo." she said sternly, he turned his back to her, and she sighed,"I won't be gone for long so don't worry okay. I'll just be a couple of days, or a few weeks if its bad, I promise." she knelt down to his height and held out her pinky.

"Promise?" he said over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled,"Promise." they shook pinkies and hugged.

"Kagome, I want you to take Kirara." said Sango holding out Kirara in her palms.

"Really, why?" she asked.

"Because even though we traveled with Sesshomaru for a while I still don't really trust him so..." she placed Kirara in her arms,"Here, just in case you need to leave suddenly." they both smiled and hugged. She turned to Miroku and Kohaku and gave them both a hug and a slap for Miroku, would he ever learn?

With that Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back,"Thanks Sango! Bye everyone!" she shouted from above.

"Damn woman, what the hell are you carryin' in there?" he grunted as he jumped from another rock.

Kagome huffed,"I brought necessities! Still don't know how to treat a lady yet, now do you?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes,"That's cause the only ladies I know don't act like ladies!" he said with a glance in her direction, grinning he continued," Ladies don't run around killing demons and shoutin' crap at the top of their lungs."

Kagome growled and punched him on the head, causing them to slightly lean towards the left,"I am too a lady!" she said angrily.

"...just provin' my point..." he huffed under his breath as he rubbed his sore head.

When they arrived Kagome put Kirara down and watched as the little kitten was engulfed in flames and transformed into a her true form. InuYasha walked up to her and awkwardly gave her a hug. "I'll come check on you every two or three days, k." she hugged him back and nodded.

Kagome and Kirara walked up to Jaken ready to go, Kagome turned and gave InuYasha a final wave before she climbed onto Kirara. Once she was safely secured, Jakken mounted Ah Un. Once everyone was in the air Jakken advanced to the front of the group of demons.

"To the West!" he hollered. Kagome turned and watched as InuYasha became nothing but a red dot.

_'To the West...'_ she thought worriedly...maybe she shouldn't have made such a rash decision...

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaand that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! RR please, its a writers nourishment! c:


	2. Officially Lost It

A/N: Hey thar! Here is chapter chew of Just a Big puppy, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...though I wish I did! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Officially Lost It<span>**

Kagome gaped at the huge palace as it came into view. Its red walls glistened brightly as the sun began to set. It wasn't until they landed at the shinning silver gates that she realized how large the place was. Its traditional Japanese look gave it a sense of serenity. Now if only the people inside acted as such. Kagome looked about with an amused gleam in her eyes as servants scurried about the halls frantically, looking all too tired. _'I wonder why?...'_ Kagome thought as she dodged a particularly tired looking servant that staggered about sleepily.

Suddenly the whole palace seemed to tremble violently as, what seemed like angered barks, resounded through every wall and floor. Kagome held onto a rather expensive looking tapestry that was conveniently hanging on the wall next to her. She was amazed to see that everyone else merely sighed in an exasperated manner and continued on as if there wasn't some kind of earthquake sweeping by. "...Oh that's why..." she mumbled to herself. They must have been going through these tremors for weeks now, it was a miracle any of them were still standing. Once the trembling stopped and Jakken continued to lead her to was she assumed would be Sesshomaru's room, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the servants that staggered by.

When they reached his room Kagome suddenly began to feel nervous. She was about to go face to face with a sleep deprived, angry taiyoukai. Yes, she traveled with Sesshomaru and his pack for a time while they hunted down Naraku for the last of the jewel shards, and yes she had become rather accustomed to the deafening silence he emitted, but there was no way in hell she would ever get over that small bit of fear that always settled in her stomach at the sight of the taiyoukai. As she entered the room she was careful not to make a sound, for all she knew Sesshomaru had finally dozed off and was getting the first rest in days, maybe weeks. There was a number of things she noticed upon entering the room. The room was dark and stuffy, all the windows were all covered with heavy curtains; it was very depressing. In the center of the room was possibly the largest canopy bed she'd ever seen...canopy futon? Well she didn't know what to call the monstrosity of a bed, but all she knew was that it was _impressive._

Jakken hesitated before slowly moving the curtain of fabrics aside to reveal Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome held back a startled gasp at the sight of the sight of the fearsome lord. He laid almost stiffly, sweat covering his brow and cheeks the slightest bit flushed. His once silky, pristine hair was now a bunched up mess sticking to the sides of his face. His intimidating armor and swords were gone, leaving only his mokomoko and a sleeping yukata, which were now too ruffled and bunched. To some the sight of the Lord of the Western lands, The Killing Perfection, to see Lord Sesshomaru in such a vulnerable state it was a something to take advantage of. Some might have even thought of ravaging the lord in his weakened state, but all that Kagome saw was a tired, suffering man. Kagome's eyes took on a gentle feel as she gazed down at the panting taiyoukai.

The gentleness in her eyes was torn away suddenly and was replaced with surprise and fear as Sesshomaru sat up with a quickness. He turned angered, red-rimmed eyes to Jakken,"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed in a hoarse voice. Jakken trembled and looked like he would drop dead on the spot from a heart attack, Kagome held pitty for the poor toad. "I specifically ordered that no more healers be brought to my chambers!"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But Lord Sesshomaru!-" squaked Jaken.

"Leave this ones chambers at once." He growled.

"Th-This lowly Jakken begs that-"

"NOW!" he roared, the ground shaking and the walls rumbling. Jaken left the room in the blink of an eye, leaving Kagome to face the enraged lord on her own. Despite the fact that she was staring at the door in disbelief, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's penetrating glare burning the back of her head.

Sesshomaru continued to stare down his brothers miko despite the fact that she wasn't even looking at him. Kagome trembled slightly as she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"O-Oh hey Lord Sesshomaru~" she said awkwardly, voice seeming to crack on her final words. "I see y-you're in quite the sticky situation there." She kept her hands curled up to her chest as she spoke.

"Leave." Came his solitary response.

Kagome glanced at the door again and seriously considered the option. It would save her from a lot of fear, growling, and especially frustration, but then again she didn't just argue InuYasha for nothing. She couldn't come home empty handed, now could she? No! She took up the request and, damn it, she would complete it!

"I think not." She said suddenly gaining confidence,"You called in a favor and I don't intend to leave until I have done my part."

Sesshomaru's glare intensified ten fold after the words left her mouth, making her regret her words with a passion,"You have no purpose to serve here woman." He managed to say before going into a fit of ground shaking coughs.

Kagome 'eeep'ed and dropped down to her knees and held onto Kirara for dear life. Hearing the coughs from a distance was loud enough but having to face them head on was something else entirely. Once the coughs settled down Kagome peeked up slightly just as Sesshomaru leaned back down on his multitude of pillows. Deciding to remain on the ground in case he decided to try to blast her off to the wall again with coughs, Kagome slowly sat up and nervously stroked Kirara's fur.

"You dare remain in my presence _human._" he said suddenly.

"Well after a fit of coughs like that I'm surprised you can still speak Lord Sesshomaru..." she said after a moment,"...Look I just want to help you, and like Jakken-sama said, it's the least I can do after all the help you provided us during the last battle."

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking at her at this point. Maybe if he ignored her long enough he could block her out, or even better she would leave.

"Well I'll take your silence as a yes." she murmured minutes later.

Well that plan didn't go too well, now did it? Deciding to grace her with his gaze, Sesshomaru turned to her,"This Sesshomaru had made his opinion on the matter clear woman. Now leave this ones chambers." he said with as much authority his hoarse voice would allow him.

"Geez! You're just about as stubborn as InuYasha. You damn dogs and your damned honor. So you need help getting over an obstacle, get over yourself!" Whatever little patience Kagome had left seemed to evaporate in the hot stuffy room. It wasn't util Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist with brutal force, did her mind begin to process the words that had just left her lips. "Oh Kami, me and my big mouth..." she whined softly to herself.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome's arm a good yank, receiving a pained yelp from her, and gained her attention. The small fire cat that had been peacefully laying in the girls lap suddenly sprang forward and transformed between the two, making a small wall between the two. The cat then proceeded to foolishly bare her fangs at the taiyoukai. "Call of your damned cat before I slice her to bits and return it to the slayer as such." he hissed to the miko.

Obviously fearing for the cat Kagome was quick to wrap her arms around the now larger cat demon and started pulling her back, murmuring reassuring words in its ears to calm it. Kagome escorted the cat out the door and demanded her to stay. Suddenly feeling much more defenseless than before Kagome slowly inched her way forward again. "F-Forgive me, she was sent here with me for the sole purpose of protecting me and-"

"It matters not of the cats purpose." Sesshomaru watched her every movement carefully as he spoke,"You may stay the night but I expect you and your _guardian _to be gone my sunrise tomorrow."

"You're obviously very ill at least let me make your situation a little better. At least for today..." she said bowing down where she sat.

Sesshomaru looked down at the groveling miko for a moment, considering her offer. If it meant she would comply to his orders of her departure then it didn't seem too bad. The day was winding down to an end anyways, whatever little assistance she could give would be short lived.

"Do as you please, but only for this night." he said moments later.

Kagome shot up form her still bowed position and smiled brightly at him,"I won't disappoint you onee-chan-sama!" she chirped.

"_Woman._" he growled at the mention of that oh so hated name.

"Well as long as _you_ don't call me by _my_ name I won't call _you_ by _yours_." said sweetly as she shuffled through the room.

Oh it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kagome settled for freshening up the room. It would be a whole lot easier if Sesshomaru wasn't coughing his guts out and watching her every move like some blood thirsty predator, officially scaring the crap out of her.<p>

"W-Why don't you go bathe while I go ahead and open up the windows and air out the room. Gotta spray disinfectant and stuff..." she said awkwardly. When she didn't get a response she shuffled up to his bed,"Hey...you need help or something?..." she said as she crouched down next to his side.

Sesshomaru lazily opened his eyes and brought them to Kagome and gave her a look that just spelled out,'seriously?'

"Well then..." she said as she stood again. She continued to dust off the furniture, avoiding any eye contact with Sesshomaru as he dragged himself out the door. _'Too proud to ask for help again I see.'_ she thought to herself as he grabbed onto a wall to steady himself. Sighing Kagome put down her rag and quietly walked over to Sesshomaru, offering her assistance. "Not only will it quicken your exit, but you'll also have more energy for your torturous trek to the all mighty bath house!" She said with all too much enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru stared forward and reluctantly wrapped an arm around the petite miko's shoulders who, surprisingly, could handle his massive weight. Once they were close enough to the screen door Sesshomaru pushed Kagome away and opened the door on his own, straightening up and taking long strides out. He paused to murmur something to one of the guards before continuing on his way.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked once he was out of earshot. A rather tall red headed guard turned to her and gave her a questioning look, "What, is a miko now allowed to be curious around here?" she said angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your damn business!" spat the guard that resembled a lizard.

Eyes widening slightly the guard quickly bowed his head with an apology, bringing down the head of the guard next to him with a good smack. "Lady Kagome, I sincerely apologize for the idiocy of my subordinate. Rest assured he will be severely punished for not knowing his-"

"Hold on! I never asked for that!" Kagome exclaimed quickly. "Really it's fine! If anything I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you because of one look." Kagome said bowing low.

With panicked movements the guards quickly set her upright. "Please stand! You'll get us in trouble if anyone see's a guest of the lord bowing to guards!" the lizard whispered harshly.

Deciding to ignore the guards' little outbreak, Kagome asked, "Well if I may, can I ask one favor?" the two guards nodded, "Well I would like to open the windows and change the bedding in Lord Sesshomaru's room so I can disinfect the area, just in case...So could you two be so kind as to send a few people to come help me out?" she said nervously scratching her head. "I don't want to be a bother to anyone so-"

"Not at all Lady Kagome. There are countless servants at your disposal." answered the bird-like youkai.

"Kami you just made my job a whole lot easier." she said with a relieved sigh,"Oh, and another thing, I feel uncomfortable when people call me 'Lady Kagome' I'm just Kagome. Nothing more, nothing less." she said as she stepped into the room.

"But-"

"Oh yeah, what are your names anyways?"

"I am Kyo, and this is Hiro." answered the bird-like youkai.

"Alright thanks for the help Kyo-kun, Hiro-chan!"

"Hiro-chan!" said the lizard in outrage, "That- That sounds so..._girly._" he said scrunching up his face.

Kyo rolled his eyes and smacked Hiro on the back of his head, "Do not complain. Now go search for the servants." he said with an amused smirk.

* * *

><p>Kagome, armed with disinfectant spray bottles and a makeshift mask, stepped forward and handed handkerchiefs to all the maids that had been presented to her. "Considering the fact that the disinfectants smell its too strong even for me I suggest you wear these too. All I need you guys to do is open the windows and use the fans given to you to fan out the smell." she explained as the servants tied the handkerchiefs around their faces like Kagome. "<em>This place is in serious need of fresh air anyways..." <em>she murmured to herself. Kagome waited patiently as the old sheets, covers, and pillows were taken from the room so they could begin. Once the windows were opened and the servants positioned Kagome held up her bottles in each hand, already closing her eyes in preparation for the spray, and counted down from three, "And _fire_!" she shouted as she began to run through the room spraying the bottles. The sounds of coughing and gagging met Kagome's ears as she continued through the room.

Kagome apologized profusely as she continued to spray, it wasn't until reached the windows that she stopped. She held up her own fan and fanned with the others. The gagging and coughing gradually decreased once the stench finally left the room. She gave her thanks to each servant as they filed out of the room. Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion when she noticed the absence of two certain guards. "_HellooOOOooo!~_" she called down the empty halls. "Kyo-kun! _Hiro-chan!_"

Pouting, Kagome walked down the hall until she reached the corner and peered around it, and sure enough there they were. They were coughing and gagging hysterically, but they were there. Chuckling evilly, Kagome walked towards them, creeping up so they wouldn't hear her, "_BOOO!_" she shouted. To her satisfaction they each gave a small jump and, Hiro specifically giving a small girlish scream. "And that is why _you_ get the girly sounding name." she said triumphantly.

Hiro scowled and hissed at Kyo, who was currently not so subtly, laughing behind his hand.

"I'd like to see you go through the things I see on a daily basis." he grumbled as they trudged back to Sesshomaru's chambers.

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh please! I had to live every waking moment looking out for Naraku and his minions for four years. Not to mention the fact that trouble seemed to follow me wherever I went. From the moment I was dropped into this era I was on the run for my life. I saw armies and villages be slaughtered before my very eyes. It wasn't until I finally got training from my friends that I was able to finally defend myself instead of being abducted every other week. I didn't see you helping save the world from its greatest evil." she said over her shoulder.

"...Touché..." he murmured as they took their positions.

Kagome giggled and slipped into the room, surprised to see the bedding had already been replaced. "They work fast..." she said in amazement. Just as she finished the sentence Sesshomaru appeared behind her. To Kagome's utter dismay he didn't look too happy either. Already anticipating the question Kagome quickly explained the odd scents, "It's just disinfectant, I swear! I can't really smell it but I guess it's not exactly the same story for you..." Kagome chose to shut her big mouth and let him do as he pleased. If she was going to be there for only one night she might as well make it a good one.

Not even bothering to give her a second glance Sesshomaru strode into the room and somehow managed to make plopping down look graceful as he laid in his bed. Taking that as a sign that he was ready to sleep, Kagome dug inside her back pack until she found a small bottle filled with sleeping pills.

_'Alright it takes at least three to get InuYasha to fall asleep, and he's a hanyou. So it would take at least four or five to get a youkai to fall, so considering the fact that he's a taiyoukai...I'm going to go ahead and guess six for Sesshomaru.' _Kagome took out six tablets and rolled them around on her palm uncertainly. _'Surely a few human sleeping pills wouldn't harm a taiyoukai like Sesshomaru, right?' _Kagome bit her lip and looked over her shoulder with a sigh. "...Oh don't be stupid..." she said as she slid a water bottle out of her back pack.

"...dead it would be quite pleasant if you remained that way."

Kagome froze and ever so slowly turned to Sesshomaru who, at the moment, seemed to be talking to himself.

"...I stopped being a pup many decades ago, sire."

"...No, of course not."

"...Yes, your 'visits' are quite unusual no matter how often then occur."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said quietly, _just_ in case he happened to snap.

"..."

"...Oh _crap_, the fumes have made him go crazy!" she said in a panicked tone.

Sesshomaru sensed the girls panic and decided to grace her with his attention if only for a moment. "Miko, I'm quite sane. It is your own sanity you should be questioning. Only someone who is not completely sane would be able to tolerate the half-breeds idiocy for such a long period of time."

"Hey!-"

"Yes, the half-breed is just about as insufferable as you and that's coming from your own son."

"My son? What the _hell_?" Kagome sat down and held her head in her own hands trying, for the life of her, to put the conversation into one coherent thought.

"...Hn."

"What?"

"Hn."

"What the heck does 'Hn.' mean?"

"...Hn."

"Holy crap this is getting annoying."

"Hn."

"That's it I _know _your crazy. That's the only reasonable explanation."

"...Hn."

"KAMI WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Kagome shouted in a frustrated manner.

" _I don't believe he will be stopping anytime soon. He picked up that habit from his mother._"

"Oh really, who would have though- HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!" Kagome fell back, a small storm of pills flying into the air in the process.

"_Ah, how rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself. Hello I'm InuTaishou, and you are?"_

_"_Crazy."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Yup totally crazy." Kagome said as she set her head against the wall, a cloud of depression settling around her, "I've officially lost it."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay I'm done! Now be happy...or else!

RR please!


	3. Cocky Bastards!

A/N: Chapta tree is up! Hehe I've been getting a lot of reviews lately and not just on this story but all my stories! I'm so happy and I wanted to say a special thanks to...

-gemava!

You are awesome, thanks for all the help!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...oh so very smexy characters~ *drools*

-Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cocky Bastards!<strong>

_"Is this a regular occurrence with all females? I distinctly remember Izayoi doing the same thing once..."_

Kagome sat next to her backpack in a fetal position, muttering something along the lines of 'the meaning of life' and 'the afterlife chasing her everywhere'. _  
><em>

"Hn. I've seen many females of all species do the same, although most were on the brink of insanity..." Sesshomaru commented.

"...first an ex-girlfriend comes after me, then a little girls spirit, then other weirdos come after me...now, oh now, it's the spirit of _the_ Lord InuTaishou!" she muttered in a harsh whisper, "Oh dear Kami! Why of all the damn girls to trip down a well, why did you choose me? I'm normal...was normal...was it because of the time I blamed Souta for knocking over the aquarium and letting Bouyo eat all the fishies? Or the time..."

_"Ah I see she's going through the reminiscent stage. I do believe she's going to begin crying hysterically any moment now."_ InuTaishou said as he sat cross legged next to Sesshomaru.

Surely enough small sniffles came from the seemingly crumpled up miko. Suddenly her face shot up, watery eyes gazed at the two sliver haired inu, speaking. Yes she was speaking, but it was too high pitched to really be understandable. Little by little she began to quiet down, up to the point where a small giggle could be heard from her curled form. Her shoulders shook with laughter before she threw her head back, laughing loudly and holding her stomach.

"Sorry, sorry! Its just been so long since anything _this _weird has happened." Kagome wiped the tears from her face and made her way to sit before InuTaishou and bowed, "I'm miko- I mean, well yeah to _him_ I'm miko," she said jerking her thumb at Sesshomaru, "But to InuYasha I'm woman or wench and sometimes even brat. But none of those are my names, nope, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Ka-Go-Me. Yup, I'! Oh look my words are slurring aren't they, I should shut up now..." Kagome looked down at her lap as if her hands had suddenly become the most interesting objects in the world.

The two youkai watched in amusement as her face became redder and redder as she continued to ramble on. Her emotions went from happy to giddy to nervous to embarrassed in a matter of seconds. The ghostly demon lord took the deafening silence as his cue to lighten the mood.

Sesshomaru watched as his father stood and grinned down at him_, "I like this one, she's funny. Why don't you keep more like her around. Make life a little more interesting."_ he sat down next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually. _"Now tell me does my pup make you nervous little one? If he does, it really isn't your fault he's just cranky because he hasn't slept in about a fortnight..."_

Kagome sat stiffly as the past lord's weightless arm came around her shoulder and he began to speak, rambling almost as much as she had moments ago.

It was odd to think that the supposedly evil, unforgiving, terrifying demon lord could be so casual. In her head, and possibly many others, she imagined him to be just as serious as his son. She figured that the reason why Sesshomaru was the way he was, was because of his father. Kagome always figured that Sesshomaru spent the majority of his time with his father training, studying, or even just observing him and picking things up for when he became lord. It would have explained why he held such hatred and disappointment towards the deceased lord when he chose to betray his mother by mating with Izayoi.

Kagome continue to sit stiffly while Touga did the opposite. Reluctantly she dragged her eyes to Sesshomaru in a silent plea, hoping he got her desperate message. She wasn't against begin in close quarters with people, heck she was all for it, but she was rather uncomfortable when it came to this particular situation. Not surprisingly, Sesshomaru remained impassive and continued to look forward, his face as stoic as ever.

Kagome silently sighed to herself and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax, after all it wasn't like ghostly lord was a threat at the moment. After a few moments of self reassurances Kagome managed to relax her posture enough to be able to breath correctly once again. She listened to Touga's mindless chatter with a look of utter amusement. It wasn't until she had actually started_ listening_ to him that she noticed he was speaking of past embarrassments of not only himself, but of Sesshomaru himself.

_"...Ah, there was a time when my little pup decided to show me first hand of his grand cloaking abilities. It seemed he was against simply speaking of his feats and wanted people to experience his greatness up close. So he decided to slip into my chambers on a particularly bad night and hid there until it was time to sleep. I'd warned him earlier that it was best not to disturb him mother and I that night because we needed some time to 'rest', but he obviously didn't listen. It wasn't until we saw a flash of silver hair dash across the room and hit a wall, that we noticed his presence in the room. He were well into our foreplay when it occurred...Oh I will never forget it. He had nightmares for many moons after the incident and was even terrified of the thought of coming anywhere near my chambers. Served him right too..."_

Kagome bit her lip and brought a hand to her mouth to hide her obvious laughter. She subtly glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and swore she saw his eye twitching, but it was so small that she figured it_ had_ to be a trick of the light.

"Oh Kami. That must have been, well, terrible." Kagome said with a snort. "I remember the same thing happened to a friend of mine..."

Sesshomaru frowned and decided it would be best to tune them out for the sake of his own sanity and the safety of the occupants in the room. Sure he would only be able to harm the miko but it didn't mean he would jump at the opportunity, he was finally done having problems with the half breed, after all he just found some peace in his hectic life (you know minus the whole sickness thing...). The atmosphere around the two became increasingly calmer, which wasn't one of the best signs for Sesshomaru. He had trouble enough dealing with his diseased sire's presence, and as he stated before, it wasn't like he could attack the old man.

"W-Well I really must be going, I just needed to give Lord Sesshomaru his pills, then I'd be outta the way."

_"Not so fast my dear, you can't leave so suddenly." _he said looking Kagome straight in the eyes_, "There is still much more to be done here, your work has yet to be done." _He said while poking Kagome on the nose.

"What?..."

_"You'll see soon enough, but you must not leave in the morn."_ Touga stood and slowly began to vanish, _"It's best you try not to force things my boy."_ He finished with a sly grin before he completely vanished into thin air.

Silence as loud as fireworks settled in the room, neither willing to move or speak, they just sat there awkwardly contemplating the vanishing ex-lords words. _'What does he mean I can't leave? If I don't then wont Lord Sesshomaru...you know kill me!'_ Kagome thought frantically.

Kagome stood as silently as possible and picked up the mess she'd made earlier, she opened the bottle and retrieved a new set of pills and put them into a napkin and left them next to Sesshomaru along with a bottle of water. "These should make it easier for you to sleep."

Sesshomaru gazed down at the pills with a somewhat skeptical look, "You attempt to drug this Sesshomaru." he stated more than asked.

"No, well not really...They just make it so that you can sleep a whole night with no interruptions." she said with a contemplative look at the pills, the finger she had on her chin turned into a fist and plopped down on her open palm, "How about this!" she said enthusiastically,"I'll take a few myself and show you they are no harm."

"That will not be necessary, I sense no threat from these...'pills'. Just know that this one shall not hesitate to wipe your pitiful existence from this land should this ones life come into any sort of danger." he said glaring at her with snake like eyes.

Kagome nodded and held her hand to her heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die!" she pledged.

"Hn.

"So...are we going to be going along with your fathers, um, plan?" she said scratching the back of her head.

"He has yet to lead me wrong..." he said in an almost exasperated tone.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Hn."

"Uh, night." she said with a small bow of her head as she stood and made her way to the door, stopping quickly to grab her bag.

Kagome let out a tired sigh once the door behind her closed, she gave a quick farewell to the two guards stationed at the doors before sprinting down the hall. She turned around the corner and bumped into a servant,"Oh I'm sorry I-"

"I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!" the little chipmunk demon bowed desperately.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you...actually I want to ask you something." said Kagome sweetly.

"Y-Yes." said the servant, stroking his fluffy tail to ease his nervousness.

"Where would I be able to find a hot spring to bathe at?" asked Kagome.

"Yes f-follow me." The chipmunk scurried down the halls with Kagome right behind him.

He had short, wavy light brown hair that bounced every step he took. He had big, round vibrant green eyes and tan skin, probably form working outside. He was Kagome's height and reminded her of a shota. She giggled to herself earning herself a curious look form her fluffy friend.

"Are you n-new here?" he asked quietly after a few moments.

"Ah, well I guess you can say that. I'm here to help heal Lord Sesshomaru, I'm a miko.

"You are?" he said curiously.

Kagome giggled and smiled,"Yup."

"Then what are you doing i-in the servants qu-quarters?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru didn't want my help but since I already accepted to help I felt it would be wrong to leave him to die and all. As punishment I was sent here instead of a guest room. I don't really mind it I've been in worse places, way worse..." she said with a shy smile.

"Oh..." They walked along the halls in an awkward silence.

"H-Here we are Lady..."

"Kagome. Just Kagome and you are?" she asked nicely.

"Oh my name is Gitou, K-Kagome." he said with a blush.

"Well thank you very much Gitou!" she leaned down and gave him a small hug by mere impulse.

He stood motionless at the door for a moment, stunned at the sudden show of affection. Kagome smiled and walked into the room and waved goodbye.

"...B-Bye..."he said long after she closed the door.

* * *

><p>After a well deserved night of rest Kagome made her way to Sesshomaru's chambers (if you call getting lost for half an hour and finally finding someone to show you the way a way of making your way to Sesshomaru's chambers, then yes she did.) Almost out of breath Kagome tiredly presented herself to Hiro and Kyo.<p>

"What happened to you?" ask Hiro as he cautiously poked Kagome's shoulder. "You look like crap."

"Oh Hiro-chan, you sure do have a way with words." she said with a sarcastic tone.

Hiro scoffed and turned away, "Well sorry for asking." he muttered crossing his arms in a very InuYasha-like manner.

Kyo patted Kagome's head with a gentle smile set on his face,"You really do look like crap."

"Well at least you make it sound pretty." Kagome said with a defeated sigh.

With a small chuckle Kyo slid the shoji door open, Kagome nodded her thanks to Kyo and stuck her tongue out at Hiro.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she said with a bow.

"Hn."

Kagome walked further into the room, "I hope you slept well. You sure do look better." she said noticing the lack of heavy breathing, non-flushed face, and obvious lack of bowel shaking earthquake coughs.

"Hn."

Kagome searched through her backpack and pulled out her trusty thermometer, "May I?" she asked bringing it up to eye level.

Sesshomaru raised a perfect brow, the small...device she held gave off a scent of disease and of scents all too familiar to the ones of her pack. "It's filthy." he stated after a few more moments of inspections.

Kagome blushed lightly,"I'll clean it, I was just asking if you would allow me to use it on you. I shows me what specific temperature you have." she said pulling out disinfectant wipes.

After a thorough cleaning (and several unsatisfied looks from Sesshomaru) Kagome managed to get the thermometer clean to perfection. Kagome eyed the small device for a second, it wouldn't really be a good idea to have Sesshomaru stick it in his mouth considering all the cleaning she had to do on it. He could put it under his armpit...or his butt. Kagome held back her laughter and the image of Sesshomaru using a rectal thermometer, then she thought about it more and...more, up until the point were she wanted to gag. She used this not only on herself, but on others of her group back in Edo, the thought of ever using it again after it was up a demons ass didn't seem very appealing. Armpit it is.

"Raise your arm please." she held up the thermometer,"I'll put this under your arm and all you have to do is hold still and wait for a small beeping sound." she explained as she slipped the small device under his clothes and into his armpit. Kagome marveled at how hot his skin was to the touch, curiously she raised her hand to his forehead and almost flinched on contact. He obviously still had a fever, a big on at that, but she still needed to know what she was dealing with anyways.

Kagome never noticed the angered look Sesshomaru was sending her as she roamed his body with her small hands, feeling then pulling back with a worried expression.

Ah, the power of obliviousness.

Once the beeping went off Kagome retrieved the small white thermometer and sighed, shaking her head, "Just as I thought..." she muttered under her breath as she ran a hand through her thick hair.

The thermometer read

The thermometer read 130, Kagome tilted her head and pouted. He should be just about dead by now, but this is a youkai we're talking about, well taiyoukai.

"Say, Lord Sesshomaru, would you happen to know what the average body temperature for a youkai of your caliber?" she asked as she rummaged through her backpack.

"110." Sesshomaru said plainly. (History Lesson: Yes he would be able to know, the Edo period was between 1603 and 1868. The first thermometers were made in 1638.)

"Ah...well then you sir have a particularly bad fever." Kagome stated as she sorted through all of her medications.

Sessohomaru gave her an annoyed look for stating the obvious. He doubted anything she had would really help, human medications were much too weak for youkai, even in large doses. Admittedly, he was curious as to the power of her medications now that he thought about it. Considering the fact that she came from the future it was very much possible for her to have something that would affect him. He was able to sleep with more peace the night before, although he did rise at dawn, as he always did. His attention was once again brought back to the miko when she began to line up a variety of bottles in a line.

"I know that it would be dangerous for anyone else to take in so much medication, but it will have a contrary effect on you in my opinion." After experimenting her medical theories on InuYasha, Kagome was fairly certain that she was right. Of course there always is the possibility of things going horribly wrong... Kagome thought grimly.

Shaking it off Kagome picked up the four bottles she had selected and whatever the recommended dose was she multiplied it by InuYasha's. It was an odd way of calculations but it helped. Content with her results Kagome placed a number of large and small pills on a napkin and hovered a spoonful of medicine over her hand expectantly.

"Alright...so this is the part where you...you know take the medication..." Kagome said awkwardly.

Sesshomaru side glanced at Kagome, she didn't actually expect him to take the medications without inspecting them. Anyways, he wasn't fond of others watching him feed.

"This Sesshomaru will take it when the time is right." Sesshomaru said turning away from Kagome, only to come face to face with his very much see through father.

"Sesshomaru, I doubt she's trying to poison you."

Sesshomaru turned away, forgetting that Kagome was on the other side. "Yeah, it's harmless." Kagome said offering the spoon again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sat up, holding his chest painfully. Weeks of violent coughing was doing a number on his torso. Just as he was going to speak he paused, making a face that was as close to constipated as he could get. His breathing stopped completely.

Kagome slowly moved forward and waved her hand in front of his face. "...Lord Sesshomaru...?" Taishou looked at the two with an amused flicker in his eyes. We would have told Kagome he knew what that face meant, but he thought it would be better (funnier) if she found out on her own. Taishou leaned on his hands and grinned idiotically as Kagome continued to wave her hand in Sesshomaru's face.

Just as Kagome was beginning to pull away Sesshomaru breathed in. The next part seemed to go in slow motion. (Slow motion button activated *boop*) Sesshomaru breathed in and launched forward, something like a howl coming from his lips. Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight of the sudden violent action. Seconds later a strong wind came through the room, causing Kagome to drop her spoon and yelp. Medicine splashed at her face, silver and black hair flew in all directions.

As soon as it started it stopped Kagome remained in the same position in shock. Her hair stood on end, stick medicine coating her entire top half. Her mouth was wide open in a horrified gasp. Sesshomaru sat up and cleared his throat, righting his hair, and sniffled.

Acting as though nothing happened, Sesshomaru turned to his father, "Do not encourage the girl."

Kagome closed her mouth and felt her eyebrow twitch. Kagome closed her eyes and stood, "I'm going to go bathe."

"Kagome, dear, would you like some help?" Taishou said teasingly as he walked behind her.

"No." she said curtly.

"I have great experience in scrubbing backs." he whispered into her ear.

Kagome looked over her shoulder with a glare that rivaled Sesshomaru's. "I'm. Good." she growled.

Kagome rushed out of the dreaded room and walked out into the halls aimlessly, ignoring the odd looks that she received. Not knowing where she was or where she was going she roamed the halls in hopes that she would find someone to help her. Just as she managed to see someone turning a corner Kagome began to run after him/her only to fall over at the sudden tremors caused by Sesshomaru's infernal coughing. Kagome stood quickly and ran around the corner, which was empty.

Kagome sighed in defeat and continued on her way. Kagome crossed her arms and grumbled as she became annoyed at the sticky feeling that was making its way down her chest. Cursing Sesshomaru's sneezes in her head Kagome didn't notice the trembling little servant at the end of the hall.

Gitou originally was on his way to the gardens to tend to the flower beds when he heard something like grumbling coming down the hall. He turned to look and what he saw terrified him to his core. Coming in his direction there was a witch-like woman mumbling a curse under her breath. Her skin was coated in red and her hair was standing on end. Her icy blue eyes glared forward as she seemingly charged at him. Her clothes were stained in red, splattered like blood.

As she came closer and closer Gitou wished he could just mold into the wall.

"I swear, the next guy I see is gonna get it! I-" Kagome suddenly stopped her rambling and paused. "Ah, Gitou...Gitou! Oh thank goodness I found you!" Kagome said as she fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"L-Lady Kagome?..." Gitou said as he slowly uncurled from the fetal position.

"Just Kagome." Kagome said smiling sweetly.

Gitou let out a relieved sigh and sat up. "Wh-Why do you...?"

"Let's just say that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't sit well with medications...or me...or my methods..." Kagome's aura slowly became darker and darker.

"Is that so..." Gitou stood and shyly offered his hand to Kagome, "Well, I must be on m-my way..."

Kagome took his hand and smiled, "Before you go would you mind showing my to the hot springs again." Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

Gitou shakily nodded and began to walk, "I used to get lost here too...wh-when I just began to work here that is..."

"That's no surprise! Really there should be a map around every corner."

"Well Lord Sesshomaru expands the palace annually."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Really!? That's insane!" Kagome shook her head, "What could one demon do with so much palace..." she asked herself.

As they arrived at the hotspring Kagome took note of all the landmarks around the area, she didn't want to be filthy and lost every time she wanted to bathe.

"Thank you so much...again." Kagome patted Gitou's head and strutted in.

Once again Gitou stood in front of the door of the bath long after Kagome had entered, "Bye..." he said quietly before he quickly scurried away to his duties.

Kagome sighed and slowly dunked herself into the hot water. She relished the feel the steam surrounding her. Kagome took in air and submerged herself in the water completely. She ran her hands through her hair, getting out as much medicine as she could. She came back up and searched for the soap.

"Here you go."

The small soap suddenly appeared in her face, "Oh, thank you-" Kagome paused and followed the hand that held the soap.

Taishou smiled brightly and began to pour the soap in his hand, "I figured you would need help scrubbing your back, so decided to come over anyways." He began to rub the soap in his hands.

Kagome stared blankly for a moment before remembering what she was always to do in a situation like this on. Kagome grabbed a nearby cloth and covered herself.

"Oh there's no need to be so shy, I've seen many women in my day." Taishou said as she reached for Kagome.

Kagome stood suddenly and in one fluid movement she pulled her fist back and flung it forward with all her weight. She wasn't stupid, she knew that a normal punch would go right through him, so naturally Kagome made sure her fist was charged with miko power.

"I'm. Good." Kagome said as she submerged herself in the water again.

"Playing hard to get I see..." Taishou sat up and rubbed his face, "Then until next time..." His form slowly disappeared into steam.

"Pervy old men..." Kagome said as she quickly scrubbed herself clean.

Kagome finished quickly and dried herself off. Seeing as she had not brought a change of clothes Kagome slipped into the clothing she came in, with the exception of the haori. She was thankful she didn't skip out on wearing her tank top today, she thought as she tucked it into her hakama.

Kagome peared out of the shoji door and looked in every direction. If the hallways were as empty as they were when she was trying to find the hot spring then she would be able to make it to the servants quarters without having to explain herself to anyone. While she wasn't embarrassed at being in such attire she knew that this was considered revealing and inviting to others. Taking her dirtied haori with her, Kagome stepped out into the cool hallway and slid along the wall, making sure no one was lurking around the corner. Once she confirmed herself she sprinted down the hall.

Kagome suddenly stopped and held her breath as a group of maids walked by. Waiting until they disappeared, Kagome continued on. Getting to the servants quarters was easy considering that Kagome had to just go down one hallway and turn left. The only thing she was worried of was that she had to bypass the soldiers quarters before she could get to her room.

Once she arrived at the dredded soldiers quarters she tied her haori around her hips and took a few breaths. Just before entering the very depths of hell Kagome took in a huge gulp of air and sprinted straight into the quarters. A third of the way in Kagome was beginning to run out of air, but she didn't dare breathe in just yet. The stench of sweat and dirt was the last thing Kagome wanted to breath in at the moment. Half way in Kagome could no longer withstand the urge to breathe. Taking in a good breathe of air Kagome resisted the urge to gag. Suddenly she was pulled back.

"My, my what do we have here?"

Kagome looked up at a rather tall looking man. He looked like a racoon, which admittedly made Kagome laugh slightly. She covered her mouth quickly and looked away.

The racoon didn't seem to appreciate being laughed at, "Damn woman, what do you laugh at?" he said giving her a rough shake.

"N-Nothing just that you look like a huge racoon!" Kagome laughed again, remembering an old comedy show where a raccoon fell straight into the trashcan.

The man growled and threw her to the ground, "And what if I am, human."

Kagome rubbed her sore bottom, "Hey, look I'm not looking for any trouble, I'm just trying to get to the servants quarters. So if you'll excuse me..."

The man began to pull out his sword, "You dare laugh in my face and expect to leave without punishment?"

Not taking him seriously, Kagome stood and dusted herself off. "I just showered, I don't want to get dirty again. So I'm off." Just as Kagome began to run she felt something pull back and tear. Kagome watched the strap of her top become loose and flop over, exposing her breast slightly.

"That was a warning, now turn and bow down and beg for forgiveness."

Kagome attempted to calm herself as she started down at her torn clothing. She really hated men in this era. They treated women like objects and weaklings, they tossed them about with no respect. She wasn't one of them though.

Turning on her heal Kagome glared at the man with fury, "I did nothing wrong so I will not excuse myself." Kagome turned away again and began to walk away.

"Oi! Stupid woman!" the man reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled back, his hand suddenly burning. He hissed painfully and glared at Kagome.

"You sound a lot like someone I know..." Kagome sighed and continued on her way.

Once she successfully changed her clothing Kagome headed back toward Sesshomaru's room, but instead of entering she grabbed Kyo and dragged him down the hall.

"I'm going to blow off some steam, take me to the soldiers training grounds."

Kyo sweatdropped and stood once Kagome decided to drop him. "And may I ask why?"

"I just need to. I'm sick and tired of men right now, so why not go and beat a few?" Kagome said with a sweet smile.

Kyo reluctantly nodded and led Kagome.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the training grounds Kyo called for all the soldiers attention,"Men this is Kagome-sama, the miko who took the challenge of curing Lord Sesshomaru. She has been so kind as to come show you all how to fight with a miko." There were a couple of snickers here and there, as expected. Then someone was foolish enough to speak.<p>

"But Kyo-sama shes a woman, a human woman at that!" said a cat youkai.

Kyo opened his mouth to speak but Kagome raised her hand to stop him,"If your so sure of yourselves then come challenge me. I can take on all of you." she said bravely. There was a short silence then a roar of laughter.

"They will regret that..." mumbled Kyo.

Kagome smirked as she slid out of her miko top, leaving her with a white tank top and her traditional red hakama. She took off her slippers and socks and stepped into the dirt lot they used for battles. "Bring it!" she said as she put her hair up into a bun.

The cat youkai was the first to step up,"I'm warning you now _human_ I will not go easy on you just because your-" Kagome gathered energy in her palm and hit him in the chest, sending him flying to some trees.

"I never said I was going to go easy either!" she shouted,"Who's next!"

A rabbit youkai and two bear youkai stepped up. The rabbit threw the first punch and Kagome grabbed his fist and swung him around and hit the two bear youkai behind her. A bird youkai flew into the lot and was roundhouse kicked out the second he touched the land. Kagome charged all of her attacks with holy energy making them stronger.

By now every soldier stopped their training and crowded around the feisty little miko. The youkai came in groups of three, five, and even fifteen; but she just kept going.

"Come on you bunch of wussies! When I battled Naraku even his little insects were stronger than you!" Kagome's adrenalin rush was at its peak and she created a whip out of her miko energy and lashed out at the fools that came at her.

"Now, now Kagome-sama your putting my troops to shame." said Kyo as he stepped in,"I bet if you were really mad then you could probably clear out the chunk of forest over there. I mean if you can." he said slyly.

"Is that a challenge?" she said viciously. She stomped to the area Kyo pointed to, the crowds of soldiers slowly parted as she walked,"Come!" she shouted, and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands, all that hard work payed off. She stood still for a moment, summoning her energy, making most of the soldiers back away. Her miko powers flowed out of her in waves and suddenly it stopped. Everyone looked forward.

She let out a warrior-like shout and let her power loose. The bright light that was her power engulfed the area in a bright light, making everyone run for cover lest they wanted to get purified. When everything cleared all attention was back on the little miko, her shoulders heaved and her whole body began to tremble. The bow and arrow disappeared and she stood up straight, she turned to the crowd that quickly scurried into multiple perfect rows as she walked down to Kyo. With an innocent smile on her face she asked,"What that enough?"

Kyo smirked,"Why of course it was!" Kagome and Kyo began to walk to the door and Kagome stopped. She picked up her clothing and slippers,"You know their all going to be afraid of you now." whispered Kyo.

"Oh speaking of," she turned to everyone with a look that promised death and pointed,"I'll be back you cocky bastards!" then she turned and skipped down that hall with Kyo laughing right behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: Dang and its only her second day! What to make an impression! Hahahaha sorry for the delay as I said in Experiment Called 'It' I'v been quite busy with moving to California, getting settled into my new school, and well everything really ;) don't worry I'm all done though.

**RR PLEASE! c:**


	4. Never Touch an Injured Dog

**A/N: Here is your SesshomaruKagome crack. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and of course thanks to all of you that have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...*goes to dark corner* Why God? Why? TT^TT**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Never Touch an Injured Dog<strong>

Sesshomaru laid in his room, his golden eyes gazing at the silk canopy. His eyes were glazed over as he thought. His current situation was exceptionally troublesome. When he had suddenly become ill he never would have imagined that his body would come to the state it was currently in. Sesshomaru felt a new round of coughs building up in his throat, threatening to come out, but he refused to let them be heard. If he weren't in the situation he was in he would have simply released his roar like cough without a care, but because of a certain idiotic toad bringing a certain woman into his home, he was not able to.

He didn't plan on playing nice with the madwoman that was currently wreaking havoc a few miles away in the training grounds. A loud bang from off in the distance brought on an onslaught of one of the most excruciating headaches he'd had in awhile. Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to massage his throbbing temples. He took his mind off the pain and rather began to concentrate on a much more important problem.

Despite what his father had suggested, Sesshomaru saw no point in having the noisy woman remain in his home. The only significant contribution she had made was the 'sleeping pills' she had given him the night before. If she could just leave him those and be on her merry way, he would be able to rest his tired body and heal with in a number of days.

What exactly was his father plotting? Sesshomaru sighed quietly and sat up, smoothing his hand over his silk sheets. It wasn't often that his father came around for his 'visits', but when he did he always had something in mind to make his life a little more exciting; or so he claimed. Sesshomaru stood, supporting himself on one of the pillars. A pair of small maids shuffled into the room and bowed lowly, "Do you require assistance Lord Sesshomaru?" They said in unison.

"Hn." Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through his silver locks, "Bring me the miko."

The two maids bowed, "Right away Milord." they said once again in unison.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed happily and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh man, how long has it been since I've had a nice-"<p>

"Lady Miko!"

Kagome stopped mid stretch and glanced over her shoulder. Just a few feet away a fair of maids were trotting over to her, somehow in unison. They both wore red kimonos, pale flowers sewn across the top, white aprons tied around their waists. Kagome noted that they both had a pair of pointed ears on their heads, just as blond as their curled blond hair. Their tails swung behind them, the same color as their hair.

"Lady Miko, Lord Sesshomaru," one started, pointing her finger up.

"requests that you come to his chambers." the other one continued, pointing her finger up as well.

"Right away!" They said simultaneously as they hooked their arms with Kagome's.

"Wha- But-, H-Hold on!" Kagome struggled against their viselike grip, "Hold on a minute!" Kagome dug her heels on the ground, forcing them to halt.

"What is it Lady Miko?" the one on her right said tilting her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru awaits, we must hurry." They two nodded to each other and began to walk once again.

Kagome sighed in exasperation and dug her heels on the ground again, "I said wait!"

They two stopped once again, "Look, I know he 'requests my presence' or whatever, but I really need to clean up a little." Kagome said as she once again tried to pull her arms away.

"If I may be so bold as to say this, Kagome, if Lord Sesshomaru dictates it, we must follow." Kagome turned and found Kyo patting the two small maid on the back.

"If not we must face punishment." they said in together again.

Kagome sighed in defeat as the two started to drag her away again, she turned suddenly and hollered, "I'll see you later then Kyo-san!"

Kyo waved and continued in a different direction.

As Kagome was being dragged away she couldn't help but notice the extravagance of the palace all over again. Just about every time she ventured out into the vast halls she seemed to be in a hurry, so much that she hadn't paused to looked at her surroundings. Even now as she was being dragged through the halls she wasn't able to capture all the beauty around her. With that thought in mind Kagome promised herself that she would find time to admire the things around her, it wasn't everyday someone like her had the great honor of being invited to Lord Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome almost laughed at the thought. Somehow the thought of willingly being invited and coming to Lord Sesshomaru's home was something that she never saw herself doing. From what she had heard, even InuYasha had a very limited image of the place.

InuYasha...

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly. I wonder if they'll even let him passed the gates...After all he had promised to check up on her every now and again. Kagome shook her head and sighed, although she wasn't fond of the notion, it seemed she was going to have to strike up a conversation with Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass Kagome thought bitterly. A large portion of her mind was doubtful that she could get InuYasha a mile within the palace grounds without Sesshomaru ordering her out and shooing him away.

Soft knocks suddenly brought Kagome out of her musings. Ah, we're here already... Kagome stood and planted her hands on her hips, looking down at herself in the process. Her clothes were dreadfully sullen with dirt and mud. Her haori was messily wrapped around her waist, her tanktop partially moist with sweat.

"Enter."

Kagome whipped her gaze to the door, then back down at herself. "W-Wait!"

The two little maids gave Kagome curious glances as she fumbled messily to untie the knot that was made of her sleeves around her waist. The two glanced at each other with a glint of mischief in their eyes. Not waiting for Kagome to finish, they slid open the door and shoved her inside.

"Lady Miko retrieved, Lord Sesshomaru." They said in sweet voices as the bowed lowly at the doors threshold.

Kagome, who had landed on her hands and knees, stared back at the seemingly innocent girls behind her. Her eyes were filled with disbelief as one glanced at her and giggled quietly. She's lucky I'm all tired out...Kagome thought as she yanked her haori over her shoulders, slipping her arms in smoothly.

"Hn."

The two stood straight and began to slide the door shut, getting a childish face from Kagome as she stuck her tongue out at them. "I'll get them back..." she muttered to herself as she fastened her haori shut.

Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and bowed quickly, "You called." she said, her voice laced with the slightest tone of sarcasm.

"You shall be relieved of your duties." Sesshomaru stated as she took a leaned on the frame of a widow.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "As wonderful as that may be, uh, may I ask why?"

"I have composed a solution."

Kagome waited patiently for his answer, but it never came. She held back the urge to sigh in frustration as she merely stood at the window, a breeze ruffling through his annoyingly perfect hair. "And what would that be?" she said through clenched teeth, a fake smile plastered on her face. Did he expect her to be able to read his mind or something?

"You shall leave your...remedies here." Sesshomaru glanced at her, "Your presence is not needed for the consumption of medicine."

While Kagome wasn't smitten with the form in which he had explained, she agreed with him. She would serve him better as a doctor that prescribed medication, then when he ran out she could play the part of the pharmacist and provide him with more. There just seemed to be a small flaw within her perfect illusion of playing doctor/pharmacist.

"Great! Now...about your father..."

Seemingly throwing caution to the wind, Sesshomaru threw her an annoyed look, "What of my father?"

Deciding that dodging this rather vicious bullet was for the best, Kagome shook her head and raised her hands placidly, "You know, I'm just a silly human, must have been a slip of the tongue."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned his attention back out the window.

"Well, I suppose I'll go off and retrieve my remedies." Kagome said as she turned on her heel and began to saunter toward the door. Just as she was going to slide the door open she heard a small but disconcerting clearing of throat. Kagome looked over her shoulder, her sights immediately landing on a certain demon lord. She observed him for a moment before reaching for the door once more. Again, he cleared his throat. Kagome peared over her shoulder.

Does he want something?...Or is he just trying to be annoying?...

Kagome watched him for another moment. His eyes abruptly met hers, causing her to jump slightly. It almost felt as though she had been caught staring at a total stranger at the mall, she thought as she turned back quickly to the door. Without a second thought Kagome began to full the door open, only to have the crap scared out of her when thunderous coughs resounded from behind her.

Kagome grasped onto the door frame as the whole room seemed to tremble as Sesshomaru himself clutched to the walls and let out the most terrible sounds. Sesshomaru's back faced Kagome, blocking her sight of his face.

Once the trembling calmed Kagome slowly began to release her iron grip from the doors frame. Ready to turn and give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind for scaring her like that, she saw something that she truly regretted. There was a puddle of blood at Sesshomaru's feet, flowing from his palm, which was lowering from his mouth. Kagome groaned and leaned her head on the door frame, a small thuds beginning when she knocked her head against it repeatedly.

Kagome swiftly stood and marched over to the bloody lord, "Geez..." Kagome pulled out her handkerchief, intent on cleaning the mess on his face, but the moment her hand came near Sesshomaru's face he turned piercing golden eyes to her. A small growl began to build, causing Kagome to lower her hands.

"Leave." He demanded in a hoarse voice.

"But-"

Sesshomaru glared at her full force, somehow causing the temperature around them to become colder.

"You bastard, I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your such a pompous ass! I can't believe I took time to even come here! I should have known that-"

Kagome jumped when something came hurtling through the doors, cracking the wood and bringing them down completely. Kirara, who Kagome hadn't seen since she had left her room, stood in the middle of the large room. She hunched down and hissed, ready to pounce.

Sesshomaru turned abruptly, his menacing glare landing on the cat demon.

"Kirara, no!" Kagome shouted desperately, "I-Its okay!" she said shakily. Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears, Kirara crouched even lower and let out a fierce roar as she jumped forward.

Kagome let out a horrified shout as Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and easily swatted Kirara away like an annoying fly. Kirara's body hit the wall to her left, cracking it slightly. Kagome's eyes watered as Kirara stood once again immediately running toward them. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru raised his hand again and aimed toward Kirara. Kagome latched onto his arm without a second thought, attempting to bring it down, going so far as to even bring forth her miko powers. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose, but she didn't dare open her eyes, not knowing when exactly she had squeezed them shut. When Kirara's roar suddenly cut off Kagome opened her eyes and found Kirara hanging from Sesshomaru's glowing claws. Blood seeped from Kirara's neck, where Sesshomaru's claws remained. Kirara's body fell to the ground with a deafening thud, her breathing labored, small mews of pain coming from her bloody mouth.

Kagome's body went numb, her arms dropping to her side as she stared down at Kirara with wide eyes. The sight was eerily familiar, something she never wanted to see again. Images from battles flashed before her eyes, causing her body to tremble from memories she had sealed away in the deepest depths of her memory.

Without warning, Sesshomaru's hands slammed on either side of her tiny frame, his bloody hands splattering blood on her face at the contact. He lowered his face down to hers, a firm scowl in his face. His lips parted, fresh blood seeping out, his warm breath fanning across her face.

Kagome gulped, fear freezing her to the spot, she felt a cold sweat begin to form on her brow when Sesshomaru lowered his face toward her ear.

"Leave this place...should you choose not to heed my warning...I will kill you." he hissed into her ear.

Kagome nodded slowly, feeling her knees beginning to grow weak, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand.

Sesshomaru began to move away smoothly, letting Kagome scurry away and throw herself at the cat demon. She sobbed as the wrapped her arms around the beasts bloody body. Her body glowed gently as she whispered something like a chant into the beasts ears.

Kyo and Hiro, who had seen the whole ordeal through the nonexistent doors, stepped through the rubble and bowed lowly.

"Take these two."

Kyo and Hiro nodded hesitantly and approached the two huddled little bodies, intent on moving them as far away from the angered lord as possible. There was just one little problem.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Kyo said quietly pointing down at Kagome and Kirara, a blue barrier formed around them. Small shocks of lightning began to course over the surface. A familiar figure stood before the two, arms crossed and an angry face placed firmly.

"Sesshomaru."

The two guards stared wide eyed and threw themselves to the ground in the lowest bow possible.

"Mother." Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect and stood tall, his face revealing nothing.

"Leave us." she commanded to the two guards.

They nodded quickly, "Right away Lady InuKimi." they said scurrying out of sight.

"As much as it pains me to do this," she said almost sarcastically, "These two can't leave quite yet." She glided to a pile of pillows and smoothly went into a lounging position. Sesshomaru shot her a questioning look. InuKimi sighed propped her head on an elegantly manicured hand. "Because you are dying." she said simply as she inspected her other clawed hand.

Sesshomaru rose a brow, "Explain."

Without a single word, InuKimi pulled out a scroll from the folds of her kimono. She tossed it into the air, a blue glow surrounding it, it began to float forward and unraveled before Sesshomaru's eyes. "You are suffering from a rare illness that flows through my bloodline." She paused for a moment as her eyes slid over to Sesshomaru, "You need her."

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned through the scroll, his expression becoming frustrated. "I refuse."

InuKimi yawned, her pearly white fangs peaking from behind her crimson lips, "Then I suggest you come up with a new heir, you only have a month to live." The scroll closed and it zoomed back into her hands.

"W-Wait!"

The two glanced down at the little miko, who had remained oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. "As much as it pain me to do this, I refuse to idly sit by and watch as Lord Sesshomaru dies." Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at Kirara, who seemed to become much more calm, "My mother taught me to love and care for everyone, including my enemies. Although I do not consider Sesshomaru my enemy...my mother would have been disappointed and ashamed if I did not at least try to help." Kagome sat a little taller, "Although I'm not sure what I'm in for I think that Sesshomaru could have a number of illnesses that I myself can assist him with. For all we know he could be suffering from pulmonary aspiration, although I'm almost positive that is a negative since demons are tough inside and out. This also rules out and injury to the arteries of the lungs. At most what he may have is cystic fibrosis or just plain irritation of the throat from violent coughing...although that does usually call for much less blood..." Kagome rambled on, her voice becoming somewhat quieter.

"These...illnesses, they are human illnesses are they not?" InuKimi said giving Kagome a bored stare.

"Well, y-yes but-"

"Then it is impossible." Sesshomaru stated cleaning himself off with a handkerchief.

"You are intent on helping, are you not?" InuKimi stood and began to strut toward Kagome, "Hmm...you are the famed Shikon Miko, yes?" Kagome nodded slowly, "Then, there is only one way you can help." A grin spread across the demonesses crimson lips.

Oh dear...Kagome gulped and held onto Kirara desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...that escalated quickly! XD I'm off, promised my sister I would clean the house today!**


	5. Of What May Come

A/N: I know it's been too long so I've made this chapter extra long. It's 11 pages and 5,038 words! I will have another update pretty soon, promise! Until then...

Enjoy~

Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: OF WHAT MAY COME...<strong>

Kagome restlessly turned in her bed for what seem like the millionth time. Frustrated, she sat up, making sure not to disturb her feline companion. She stood and exited the room. She made her way down the long hall, down to a back door she had found earlier when she had gone for a walk. Just like then, her mind was occupied with her encounter with InuKimi.

Kagome slipped out through the door and closed it with as little noise as possible. This proved to be pointless though, seeing as a round of earth rumbling coughs began to resound throughout the grand palace. She sighed once the rumbling stopped and gazed out at the meadow before her. Kagome slid off her slippers and stepped into the moist grass, feeling some of her frustrations melt away at the feel of coolness. She wiggled her toes, a small giggle escaping her lips, as she began to walk toward a shining patch of flowers. Somehow being near the palace was making her anxious, and just plain hard to think.

Once she reached what she donned to be a decent distance from the palace she ungracefully plopped down on a fluffy patch of grass. It was a shame she felt like such total shit on such a beautiful night. Kagome tucked her knees at her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and sighed, her eyes becoming distant and unfocused.

**_Earlier_**

"If you are so intent on assisting my son through the process of curing him then all I must recommend in your decision is to read this." The same scroll that had been passed to Sesshomaru had been passed to her. As the scroll hovered toward her InuKimi continued speaking.

"Although I'm against the method used throughout the process, it's the only known way that has been effective." The elegant demoness straightened herself and flipped her silky tresses over her shoulder. "It is not what I usually do but I do suppose I should give you time to think."

Kagome hesitantly held out her hands once the scroll reached her. The blue glow simmered away, letting the scroll drop, but right before it reached her hands it paused in mid air. Kagome looked up from the scroll that was an inch away from her hands, "I-Is there something wrong?"

InuKimi rose her chin slightly, her voice becoming somehow more serious, "This scroll has been in my family for nine generations, if something were to happen to it I will hunt you down and I will kill you. It matters not if you are the only one to help my son, I will not lose such an important document because of some little. Human. Priestess." InuKimi hissed.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the eerily perfect demoness and shakily nodded. The scroll dropped into her hands an instant later. Kagome awkwardly stood, taking a now smaller Kirara in her arms and stood at the door. She bowed respectfully, avoiding any eye contact, and opened the door behind her, "Then please give me until tomorrow."

**_Present_**

Kagome facepalmed and let her hand streak down her face as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Why, oh, why had she given herself such little time to make a decision!? Kagome turned to the side and felt a small weight on her arm. She reached into the folds of her yukata and pulled out the small scroll. She hadn't opened it since she received it, somehow she felt that if she looked she would regret it. How could such a small scroll carry such a large burden?

Kagome sat up and weighed the scroll in her hand and looked around herself cautiously. Kagome bit her lip and created a barrier around herself, something Kaede taught her to perfection.

If InuKimi was so protective of the scroll then she should take extra precautions while looking at it.

The scroll was sealed within a small case, which had intricate designs on it, and in the middle of it there was a large purple jem in the shake of a crescent moon. Kagome carefully pressed it and the small case clicked open, revealing a perfect white scroll. Kagome picked it out of the case and laid it in her lap, setting the case aside.

The scroll seemed so plain compared to the case it was in. The case could easily take care of food and clothing for a month or two. Kagome shook the irrelevant thought from her head and turned the scroll until she found the small tie that sealed it shut. Without much precaution, Kagome pulled on the small red string and watched as the small scroll unrolled slightly and began to glow. Before Kagome could realize what was happening she was suddenly surrounded by a strong wind, then everything was white.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in his bath, feeling his temperature rise once again, and raked his clawed fingers through his silver hair. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, willing away any unwanted reactions from his disease. Through the mist he could make out the figure of his mother who stood at the doors, a pipe in her clawed hands.<p>

Sesshomaru stood and fetched his towel and stepped out of the almost boiling water. A small maid scurried around Sesshomaru's mother and helped Sesshomaru dry off while another retrieved Sesshomaru's sleeping yukata.

"Is there something else you require mother?" Sesshomaru asked as one little maid slipped one of his arms into his yukata.

"Not much really," InuKimi brought the pipe to her lips and breathed in, a cloud of smoke elegantly flowed from her lips as she spoke, "Just a small bet I would like to propose."

Sesshomaru raised his arms slightly, letting the two maids warp his waist in a sash. He raised a brow and turned to his mother, "Hn."

Seeing as she had caught his attention InuKimi continued, "It's about the priestess." Sesshomaru dismissed the two maids as the finished tying the sash. Sesshomaru stepped out of his bathhouse and into the cool night air. The bathhouse he used was hidden from view and was one that only he ever used. The moon was almost not visible from the canopy that hid the secret bath. After a moment Sesshomaru leaned on the wall and breathed, "What of the priestess?"

InuKimi smoothly sat on a nearby rock and crossed her legs, leaning an elbow on the knee that was propped upward and resting her head in her hand while the other held her pipe a safe distance from herself. "Of whether she accepts the terms that must be met to commence your healing process."

"I have not agreed to it myself." Sesshomaru commented, sparing his mother a glance.

"Dear, it is not your decision to make." InuKimi received a confused stare, "It is really all up to her, hence my bet." InuKimi took another huff of her pipe and continued, "I have only heard of what happens but if she comes back safely and in good terms with him then she will be accepted as strong and capable enough to heal a member of my family bloodline."

Sesshomaru turned his cold sights to the sky, "Then I believe she will be incapable."

"Is that so…" InuKimi sighed and smiled a small smile, "I do not believe that is what you said so long ago."

Sesshomaru turned a warning gaze to his mother.

"Was it not you who was so determined to have the woman from the well to inspect?" she said with a sly voice. "If my memory serves me right you came to me one day four years ago with a rather peculiar story."

"Mother."

"-one of a small woman who suddenly wandered out from the well full of demons. She looked human, but she did not seem it."

"Mother."

"-you followed her until she met with a certain half breed. Then once it was discovered she contained a rare jewel within her she became your prime interest."

"Mother." Sesshomaru hissed and leaned off of the wall.

"-Yet when the time came for you to meet her not only did you almost kill her, but you lost your arm to that lowlife half breed in the process. You couldn't even obtain what you desired from that thing that is known as your brother."

Sesshomaru growled and in the blink of an eye his face appeared before hers. "I wish to never hear of that again." she growled.

InuKimi smirked and leaned back, "Touchy subject?"

Sesshomaru stepped away, his eyes never leaving his mothers, and stood as straight as always. He scoffed under his breath and turned on his heel, intent on leaving, but paused right before he exited the vicinity. " You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. I tie no weights to my ankles. I let go of what I no longer need."

Sesshomaru could hear his mother chuckle under her breath and sigh as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"HOLY SON OF A- AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed violently as she flipped and spun through the air, the ground fast approaching. 'Oh my God! What-What do I do the ground-Oh my God!' Kagome's screams continued to resound until she was an inch from the ground and a golden glow surrounded her. Kagome trembled and breathed laboredly, tears she hadn't know that were falling dropped to the ground. Without her consent her body came up right and set her feet firmly on the ground, only thing was that everything disappeared from sight.<p>

"Wha- but- What happened to the forest…" She said as she stared wide eyed around her, but no matter where she looked there was only white. Cautiously, Kagome took a step forward, bringing her hands up to her chest. "Hello?..." Kagome walked aimlessly, her head turning in every direction in hopes that she would see something.

"Great first I fall through a well and now I fell through a scroll." Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't know how long she had walked, but what she did know was that she probably should have brought her shoes with her because her feet were really starting to really hurt. So many things had passed through her mind in the time she walked through the endless white room. Was this a trap? Did Sesshomaru's mother hate her enough to trap her within a scroll? Was this going to last much longer? Was she going to be in here forever? Crap, I hope Kirara doesn't poop all over the place, she really didn't want to clean up after her again.

Kagome sighed for the upthenth time and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Maybe I should just take a break, take a nap…" She began to sit down when something caught her eye.

In the corner of her eye she swore she could see a building. She turned quickly and broke out in joyous, excited laughter. Without a second thought she stopped in the middle of sitting and ran toward the building, not paying much attention to how the temperature seemed to be getting colder.

The building looked ancient, made of worn wood, looking as though it could collapse at any moment. The abrupt feeling of ice under her feet caught her attention in a heartbeat. "Huh?" Kagome looked out before her and gasped. Snow...snow piled up thick and heavy blanketing the land in an unblemished white, enveloping the world in an empty canvas.

A fleeting ephemeral sweet feeling like a dream fell upon her, like an opportunity she hadn't known she had been awaiting. She pulled her hand over her heart, suddenly feeling short of breath. Her eyes glazed over and she felt herself be pulled forward by a force that was unknown to her, but at the moment she didn't want to know.

Although her outside being seemed fine, in a trance even, her inside state was becoming restless. Why wasn't she able to move of her own will? No matter what she attempted she was not able to stop or run in the other direction. Something about the rickety old shed was making her skin crawl, more so than the biting cold winds that blew through her thin yukata. "W-Why can't I stop?" She whispered to herself, beginning to panic slightly. "Please?...Come on legs, lets uh, lets stop now!"

A gasp erupted from her lips as the doors the the little shake flew open and two little boys sat at the entrance. From what she could see the two boys were identical twins, the direction in which their hair parted opposite from the other was the only difference she could spot. The two boys had spiked blond hair and striking violet eyes. They wore many layers of silky kimono, all with in the color ranges of white and blue, Kagome didn't think she'd seen fabric of such good quality on anyone other than Lord Sesshomaru.

The two boys stood simultaneously and bowed their heads, each extended one arm out to gesture her in, "Welcome, Master awaits."

Again, without her consent, her body lurched forward. The boys walked along side her until they reached a pair of shoji doors doors that were designed with the images of landscapes. Kagome, for a moment, completely forgot her current predicament and stared intently at the shoji doors designs. The paintings seemed so realistic...too realistic. Surely enough after a moment the movement of a few deer caught her attention. The pranced across the expanse of the wide open fields before them, continuing until they reached the edge of what seemed like a sakura tree forest. She could almost feel the cool breeze that rustled the leaves and grass in the door. The sweet smell of the flowers did not escape her either. Her sight of the beautiful scene was cut off abruptly when the door slid away, revealing a room full of smoke. The two boys bowed and gave her a small push inside.

Kagome stood in the fogged room, not taking notice of the man across from her, and stubbornly attempted to clear at least a small bit of fog. Suddenly her legs began to move again, "Why are my legs moving again!" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Because you have come here to inquire about something."

Kagome jumped and gasped at the sudden sound of a deep voice flowing to her ears. Her eyes finally flew to the man who sat just feet away from her. He lounged on a long pedestal filled with luxurious pillows and fabrics. He had long murky green hair, opposite from his almost glowing bright green eyes. His skin was impossibly pale and his body was long and lean. He wore robes and silks of navy blue and black. In one hand he held a cigarette holder, which seemed to be made of silver.

"Your legs move on their own because our meeting was inevitable."

"Inevitable...this isn't inevitable, I shouldn't be here. I don't know exactly where I am, but I just happened to open the scroll and now I'm transported here. For all I know I'm just passed out and this is a dream." Kagome continued to ramble on as the man bordely took a huff of his pipe. "I mean I tend to fall into all kinds of things: wells, holes, pots, graves, caskets, and the list goes on. Now I know this may seem a bit odd but this is all coincidence." Kagome finished.

"That scroll, it was given to you?"

Kagome nodded.

"You see that scroll is now on that little list of things you fall into. Once the tie has been released then who so ever is holding the scroll will be transported to my world. That tie was a barrier of sorts and you were able to pass it." The man sat up, let out smoke through is slender lips.

"Well I'd like to go home now. I think I'll stick to reading the scroll, rather than being sucked into it. Sorry for disturbing you" Kagome stood and headed toward the door.

"May I see what is in your pocket?"

Kagome halted and looked over her shoulder, a curious look set on her countenance.

"Quickly please."

Kagome grimaced at his tone, but nonetheless turned on her heel, reaching into her empty pocket. Her hand came in contact with something cold, surprising Kagome, she pulled it out and gasped at the sight of a certain jewel she swore she had gotten rid off. She stared wide eyed at it for a moment before she was beckoned by the green haired man once again.

"Why should I give it to you?" she asked cautiously.

The man grinned and the jewel disappeared from her palm and appeared in his own, "Your name?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you for your name." he insisted once more.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"You are a child of spring, are you not?"

Seeing no harm in the question, Kagome responded with a simple nod of her head as she took her seat again.

"What a foolish girl. To believe you just gave your name and birthdate to a complete stranger."

"Hey! You're the one that asked in the first place!" she half shouted and she pointed an accusatory finger in his direction as a small blush spread across her face.

"By telling an enemy your name you give them an opportunity to capture your soul, and if they then know the date of your birth they can find a way to own the paths of your past and future." He explained as he loaded his pipe with more tobacco.

Kagome gave a serious expression, "And...are you an enemy?"

"Would you like to know my name?" The man said avoiding Kagome's question completely.

"Not reall-"

"Kamojima, Ryuji."

"And he tells me anyways…" Kagome said to herself comically.

"Of course it's not my real name."

"Then why tell me in the first place!?" Kagome was beginning to feel frustrated. Going round and round in this conversation and getting no answers, what else was she supposed to do? She began to stand again, "Anyways, looks like I'll have to find my own way out of here."

"I told you this meeting was inevitable." Kagome looked over her shoulder once more. "This meeting, it had to happen. And it was always meant to go just like this." He said smoothly as he stood and began to glide toward her. "I can see that you do not understand."

Ryuji held out his hand and a small disk appeared. As this happened the two boys marched in carrying a table and a large bowl of water. They set it down gently and signaled for the two to sit. Ryuji slid the disk on the water. The disk began to glow a faint blue and a red eye appeared in the middle. The disk began to spin slowly and Ryuji's hair began to flow.

"Higurashi, Kagome. You were always a normal girl, up until your fifteenth birthday. You once cursed the day you fell down the well, but now see it as a blessing. On off days you still yearn to go back to your family for more than a few hours every month." Ryuji peared up from his bowl and looked directly into Kagome's eyes, "Your deepest wish it to become a warrior like Midoriko, although many believe you merely wish to fall in love."

Kagome's eyes went wide, a hand coming up to her chest attempting to calm its erratic pace, she was at a loss for words. How could he know that by just her name and a disk? She swore no one would ever know her deepest wish, she preferred everyone believe she wanted love. This was because with people believing she was harmless she could leave and train on her own. She didn't want anyone's help. Even if it was Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, or even Shippo. She wanted to become the warrior Midoriko was so that she would be able to protect her own, she wanted to have the respect and honor that the great priestess had before her. To have such power was her deepest wish. She knew it was wrong to crave power to such a degree, to want to surpass Midoriko, but she couldn't help it. She even considered her need for power worse than that of InuYasha and Sesshomaru put together.

"I can grant your wish...on one condition."

Kagome leaned forward, suddenly more interested than ever.

"You must take part in the healing process of the Lord." The air around them began to clear as a grin spread across Ryuji's face.

"Well It was my intention to do so in the first place, but after receiving this scroll I wanted to think about it." Kagome explained.

"I see…" Ryuji leaned on the table, "Then you would like to know the consequences I imagine."

Kagome nodded.

"Then first I will be taking this as payment." Ryuji held up the Shikon Jewel and placed it in a velvety black box.

"W-Wha- No! That's the- You can't just take the jewel! You realize what that little thing there can do?" Kagome reached forward in an attempt to take the jewel back, but her body suddenly felt as heavy as lead. Her eyes went as wide as saucers as a cold sweat spread across her brow. Her body shook violently as she determinedly continued to reach for the jewel. Unsuccessful her body toppled over to the side and breathed heavily as though there were a fully grown man sitting on her chest. Her hand reached out once more, "You really can't have that…" she whispered in a strained voice.

Ryuji smirked and patted her head, "You do realize the value of this jewel as of now, no?" Kagome wrinkled her brow in confusion, "A wish has already wished upon this jewel. The one thing that should always be remembered about the jewel is that it grants one wish." Ryuji handed the box over to the twin boys and they calmly carried it away, disappearing to some other part of the mysterious building. "Essentially the jewel is now useless until it returns."

Kagome's body went back to normal. Kagome curled into herself and coughed, wheezing still. After a moment of regaining her composure she sat back in her seat and anxiously stared at a very calm Ryuji. "Are you sur-"

"The disease that the Lord has is one that is not knew to his family blood. It has occurred only three times in its existence, and two of those times the other party has perished." Ryuji smoothed his hand through his hair and leaned back with a sigh. "The other party being the miko involved."

"How very reassuring…" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Very." Ryuji took a sip of tea she hadn't noticed had arrived some time ago. "The only job that the miko serves is retaining the power that has been disrupted within the Lord." Ryuji continued, "As of right now Lord Sesshomaru's beastial side is destroying his humanoid form. This is going to cause Lord Sesshomaru to be unable to retain his humanoid form for much longer. This is where the infamous miko comes in. While the Lord must give up his humanoid form the miko must take in that ability of not only that but the majority of the beast that is within the Lord himself." Ryuji stood and made his way toward Kagome, "Although it seems like an easy task it is one that will take a large toll on your body, soul, and mind."

"How so?" Kagome said as she laid out on her stomach and hugged the sitting pillow to her chin.

'His thought will be your thoughts, his feelings will be your feelings, he is sharing more than half of his entity with you which means you two will become one in a sense." Ryuji laid on his side, using his arm to prop his head up. "Again it is easier said than done. Within a demon there are two voices, his own and his beast's. With you taking these there will be three sets of thoughts taking control of your mind. This takes the mental toll. Your body will also experience the pain that a demon holds on a daily basis-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" Kagome pulled herself forward slightly. "What do you mean pain on a daily basis? I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru hasn't felt pain in at least a century." Kagome rolled onto her back and stared at Ryuji upside down.

Ryuji took another sip of his tea and laid on his stomach, "Ah yes the common belief that demons feel no pain." Ryuji chuckled, "Well yes demons, especially ones of Lord Sesshomaru's caliber, experience pain from the moment they wake until the moment they must sleep again. Demons that were not able to control this pain however, are known as lesser demons that have no control of their actions. But I digress, your soul will be disrupted with the arrival of Lord Sesshomaru's being entering you. I do believe a portion of your soul was taken from you for a time, correct?" Kagome nodded, "Well this will feel like as though you have a soul and a half.  
>Ryuji too on the same position as Kagome and huffed on his pipe.<p>

"I see...and, uh, at which point is this supposed to convince me to take on this task?"

Ryuji grinned. "Your wish for power will be granted...that is if you survive…"

Kagome sighed heavily and twisted her body into an awkward position as she thought -aloud…

"So you're telling me I have like a 10% chance to live through this experience. I will not only have to take in a portion of his soul and mind, but I will also have to endure his pain and feel what he feels and thinks…" Kagome twisted in another direction, not noticing that Ryuji was copying her movements, "But if I so happen to make it I will be granted my deepest wish…" Kagome's face became intensely confused and contemplative for a good thirty seconds before she abruptly sat up with a huge smile on her face. "Ok!"

Ryuji looked up at her from the position she was once in and scoffed. One of his legs was in the air will the other was twisted to his side. One hand was tangled in his hair while the other played with the foot that was in the air. All while his torso was twisted so his back was on the ground and his hip was on its side. "Just as I said, this meeting was inevitable, and it was going to happen just...like...this."

Ryuji sat up as well and took another puff of his pipe, and glanced at Kagome, " Although I must ask, why such an abrupt decision?"

"Well it's just what I did when I decided to go jewel hunting, and that turned out pretty well. So I figured, if I don't really think about it much and just set my goals straight then this should be fairly easy." Kagome said as a matter a factly. "Plus I know that people say think before you act, or think before you speak, but sometime you just gotta do."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru is just going to love your way of thinking child."

Ryuji stood and helped Kagome up. He took her hand and held it securely in his own. "This will serve as a calendar and a contract. Once this has disappeared from you hand, then the contract is evoked and the time of your involvement is done."

"Wha-"

Ryuji hovered his hand over her hand and blue strikes of lightning began to appear in the small space. Kagome gasped and jumped at the sight, but there was no pain. Looking closely she noticed that the strikes of lightning were writing something. I was a perfect white circle, within the circle were unknown characters and symbols. Along those symbols was another circle. Inside the smaller circle there was a large bold white circle which had intricate patterns around it. It almost looked like an alchemy circle.

Ryuji stopped pulled his hand away, steam rising from Kagome's hand, and pointed at the bold white circle. "This signifies the moon. Every day the moon will change according to how the moon changes in the sky. The process of curing Lord Sesshomaru will take two moon cycles. The first round of runes, " Ryuji pointed at the outer circle, "Will disappear with the first moon cycle. The second set, " Ryuji pointed at the inner circle, "Will disappear with the second moon cycle. The designs within the inner circle will begin to disappear the day the transfusion will be committed. Once they are gone, along with the moon, it will signify the end."

"What? Just like that it's done!" Kagome held the back of her hand up to her eyes for closer inspection, "It's so beautiful…" she whispered breathily as she admired the work. If mama were to see me now she would flip, this thing's practically a tattoo...just you know...a little longer than temporary but less than permanent.

Kagome laughed to herself and put her hand down, she bowed respectfully, "Thank you…" she stood straight and awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "You wouldn't happen to reconsider giving my jewel back, would you?" Ryuji smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Kagome shrugged, "It was worth a try. So...about the way out…"

Ryuji held out a pointed finger and pushed it against Kagome's forehead. "Huh?-Ahh!" The pressure on Ryuji's finger increased tenfold and Kagome tumbled back. Only instead of hitting the ground she continued to fall through a black hole, at the top Ryuji waved along with the two boys. "See you soon!"

Kagome flipped him off and scowled, "I could have used the door!"

"This is way funner!" Ryuji hollered joyfully.

Kagome crossed her arms angrily and wasn't surprised when everything began to go black.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoy! Bye bye now! Oh yeah if you find any mistakes please notify me, I just quickly threw this together and posted it up XD

Review my lovlies~

-Blind Fool


End file.
